


【普罗花鸟】不老的画

by naraku19



Category: JoJo - Fandom, 阴阳师手游
Genre: F/M, 角色死亡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naraku19/pseuds/naraku19
Summary: *JOJOx阴阳师手游，联动同人*CP：普罗修特x花鸟卷，BG*写圣诞贺文把自己安利进了这个CP，永远不知道我写的下一个CP是什么。
Relationships: 普罗花鸟
Kudos: 6





	【普罗花鸟】不老的画

对于暗杀者来说，美术馆不是一个好的下手地点，别说一把枪了，就连一瓶水都要倒掉最后一滴才能进去。参观者经过重重的安检，进入展览区，置身于密集的摄像头之中，最细微的异常举动都会招来现场工作人员的戟指怒目。

普罗修特偏偏选择了美术馆。

不是他刻意为自己找麻烦，而是经过事先调查和分析，只有在此时此地他才能接近目标，让目标进入他的射程范围，使任务的成功率达到最大。

美术馆的环境对于普罗修特的替身能力还有一点很不利，为了更好地保存那些价值连城的展品，馆里要严格地保持恒温恒湿的条件，对于依赖于目标温度的波动而发动能力的“壮烈成仁”确实不利。

但他不是一个人，他还有贝西。他们事前得到美术馆的设计图，对这些恒温恒湿装置的分布一清二楚，精密的感应装置在更精密的人类感官控制的“沙滩男孩”面前，就像重见天日的古墓壁画那样不堪一击。

贝西下不了手杀人，做这些小破坏倒是得心应手。如果破坏人体内的维生装置，如心脏、肝脏、大动脉……就是杀人，那么破坏美术馆的恒温恒湿装置，相当于破坏了美术品的维生装置，也算是杀死美术品了。

如果贝西知道他在杀死美术品，心里会挣扎吗？拿着钓竿的手会颤抖吗？普罗修特双手插着口袋，站在一幅画作前这么想着。

美术馆对于他来说还有一个很糟糕的规定——不能抽烟，他有一点烦躁。

轻微的嗡鸣声安静下来，头顶不再送风，贝西成功了。

目标正好跟普罗修特处在一个展厅，目光专注地欣赏一幅画作。普罗修特站在不远处欣赏另一幅画作，但心思全放在“壮烈成仁”身上。这个满身是眼睛的死神像灵魂出窍一样走出他的身体，来到目标身旁抓住了他的手。

目标像枯叶一样颤抖两下，身体沉下来，双膝跪地，双手从两侧伸出，额头亲吻地板，仿佛虔诚地拜倒在神像之前的信徒。

每天有不少人在美术馆里为眼前的作品而震撼，情不自禁做出各种反应，参观变成朝圣，像这样拜伏在地或者更加奇特的举止，现场负责看管展品的工作人员都见识过。

目标的跪拜起初只引来一些人的侧目，人们很快把注意力转向失灵的空调以及突然袭来的无力感。

普通肉眼和摄像头都看不到的“壮烈成仁”从后抱住了目标，将衰老的力量源源不断地注入他的身体。

等目标的躯体进入不可逆的衰竭和死亡， “壮烈成仁”终于松开手，回到普罗修特的身体里。目标像枯柴一样侧躺在地上，皮肤上的皱纹逐渐消失，恢复成年轻的模样，却已经是一具没有灵魂的空壳了。

展馆里其他人也因“壮烈成仁”的消失而恢复正常，他们只把刚才的不适和无力归因到空调失灵带来的闷热和眩晕。

直到此时，比起躺在地上的目标，人们更关注的是他面前的两幅画作。它们也在“壮烈成仁”的影响下迅速“衰老”，原本所剩无几的鲜艳色彩无影无踪，多出来一大片颜料里的金属成分氧化后的暗灰色。纸张上细纹密布，一触即碎，已经不可能挽救回来了，这两幅画作也像目标的身体一样进入了不可逆的死亡彼岸。

但是，夹在两幅画作中间的一幅——也是目标死前在观看的一幅——却焕发出前所未有的光彩，繁花娇艳，蝴蝶斑斓，鸟儿振翅，一切栩栩如生，仿佛是刚从画师笔下诞生、颜料尚存湿润的瞬间，只是画面中间的主角不见了。这里曾有一位极美的少女，跪在一幅展开的画卷之上，如今却只剩下一片空白。

当周围的人发现目标已经死去的时候，普罗修特的身影已经从展馆里消失了。

“贝西，有没有听到女人的笑声？”

贝西紧张地摇头，甚至举起了“沙滩男孩”。

“可能我听错了。”

可是这笑声再次出现在普罗修特的睡梦中。

他站在一处充满东方情调的庭院里，身穿睡衣，未经打理的金发散落肩上，没穿鞋，光裸的脚板踩在刚下过雨的路面上，湿漉漉，凉泌泌。他没有在意这身不得体的装扮，因为他知道自己在梦里，猜测是身上被子没盖好，脚掌露在外面了。

普罗修特只在意庭院深处传来的女人笑声，他踩踏着石板缝隙间冒出的青草，衣衫摩挲着从两旁向他伸来的枝叶，穿过迷宫般的假山，抵达一处开阔的空地。

空地上摆着一张长石桌，铺着一幅等长的白绢，一名穿着东方服饰的少女躺在上面，如瀑青丝从石桌边缘泄下，身上落满了七彩的花瓣。她单膝微屈，衣服下摆的皱褶之间露出一截雪白的大腿。一只小鸟停在她举在胸前的手指上向她歌唱，她向它回报以丝竹般悦耳的笑声。

普罗修特一走近，小鸟飞走了，少女从石桌上坐起来，脸上笑意不减，朝他伸出手，温婉道：“您来了，主人。”

普罗修特愣了一下，但很快接受了这个事实，这是他的梦境，他是这个世界的神，这里的一切理所当然都是属于他的。

他握住少女柔软的手，在手背轻吻一下，一股花草的清香扑鼻而来。他的吻沿着少女的手背往上爬，停留在她的手腕、手臂、肩膀，最后落在侧颈时，少女轻轻推开了他。

普罗修特帮她把挡在脸上的头发别到耳后，她的五官小巧精致，皮肤近看雪白无瑕，只是双唇有点缺乏血色。

但他相信当他咬上她的唇以后，血色便会在她唇上泛起，并蔓延到全身。

“你叫什么名字？”虽然这是他的梦，但他决定先给彼此一点时间。

“花鸟卷。”

“很特别的名字，但是很适合你。”这是普罗修特的梦境，这里的一切包括她的名字都是由他的意识赋予的，夸赞她也是在夸赞他自己。

“这是您给我起的名字，我很喜欢。”

花鸟卷双手缠上了他的脖子，普罗修特顺势将她从白绢上抱起，让她面对面坐在他的腿上。他感觉到，花鸟卷底下只有一双过膝的白色长袜，此外里面什么都没有穿。

普罗修特拉下她上身的衣服，让她洁白的胸口暴露出来。他的露水情人当中也有过东方的女性，但他几乎想不起她们的长相。他欣赏着眼前这个美丽的少女，试图回想她的长相来源于哪些现实的素材。

花鸟卷以跪坐的姿势面露浅笑，身后花草环绕，美得就像一幅精致的东方工笔画。但在花鸟卷的眼中，普罗修特的金发像天上的太阳，蓝色的眼睛像澄澈的大海，被自然的柔光衬托着脸上的轮廓，就像一幅细腻的西方古典油画。

花鸟卷去过很多美术馆，见识过很多西方的作品，虽然它们不会说话，但都是她的朋友，从它们身上她知道了很多不同的绘画流派。

普罗修特开始发现眼前的面孔似曾相识，越来越清晰地指向一个现实的碎片——她就是他今天在美术馆里看到的一幅画，也是他的目标死前在看的那一幅。

普罗修特从睡梦中惊醒过来，不出所料，他的被子掀开了，双腿露在外面，脚心冰冷冰冷的。

天色已亮，在梦中虽然还没来得及发生什么，但他的睡裤一片湿滑，黏黏糊糊。比起这一身狼狈，更让他在意的是床铺上零落的花瓣，散发着与梦里相似的香气。

他首先想到的是为之前的目标报仇的敌人来了，赶紧唤出替身备战。

在他一声“壮烈成仁”之后，除了那个满身眼睛的怪物双手撑在他床铺以外，还有一团白花花的东西落下来了。他下意识地伸出双手接住，却发现是梦中的少女花鸟卷，穿着相同的服饰，一把长长的黑发却扎成了整齐的髻。

普罗修特不会天真地认为对方是单纯地前来跟他延续那场未完的美梦，他甚至认为那场梦也是一个阴谋。

他翻身将她压在床铺上，掐住她的脖子，“壮烈成仁”从他的身后将衰老的力量注入她的体内。但花鸟卷脸上一丝皱纹也没有，只是呼吸有点急促，相比之下普罗修特掐住她脖子的力量让她更不舒服。

她轻敲一下响指，四只小鸟从她的衣服里飞出来，尖利的鸟喙直冲普罗修特腿间。这一下始料未及使他惨叫一声，捂着双腿倒在了床上。

好阴损的招数。普罗修特骂了一句脏话。

花鸟卷见他生气，又被自己弄伤，心里愧疚，让小鸟都飞回她的衣服里，趴下来要扯下他的裤子帮他疗伤。

普罗修特当然不可能让她这么做，“壮烈成仁”粗壮的双手钳住花鸟卷纤细的手腕，底下那些触须般的东西紧紧地缠住她的身体，使她动弹不得。花鸟卷也放弃了挣扎，她不想再让他受伤。

“主人，对不起，请让我为您疗伤。”

什么“主人”？难道他还在梦里？但这疼痛如此真实，普罗修特刚才被她的小鸟袭击时还处于早晨的半硬状态，不用看都知道那里肯定被啄伤了。

他深呼吸一口气，见花鸟卷已经被他控制住，开始审问她。

“我是您亲手画出来的，也是您昨天亲自将我唤出来的。”她有点难过，还有掩不住的激动。

普罗修特毫不客气地捏住她的脸仔细端详，果然跟画里的一样。

“别说傻话了，你怎么可能是我画出来的？我不会画画，从小美术都是不及格的。”

花鸟卷轻笑一声，声音跟梦里一样：“我确实是您画的，不过是您在一千年前画的，您的样子比起那时变了好多，头发和眼睛的颜色都不一样了，但是当您将力量注入我体内，我马上认出来，您就是一千年前创造了我的主人。我才毫不犹豫离开了我寄住多年的画卷，离开了我的家，跟了您回来。”

普罗修特回想了一下，他在美术馆里注入的只有“壮烈成仁”那使万物衰老的力量，他还留意到有些作品受这力量的影响急速氧化，画面受损，连城价值在瞬间变得一文不值。

其实他在美术馆里回收替身的当时就感到了一丝异样，要形容就是比以前更“重”了一点，还有在回来路上只有他一人听到的女人笑声，如今都恍然大悟—— 花鸟卷也被他一起“回收”过来了。

普罗修特对“前世今生”的说法向来不置可否，但当这事发生在自己身上时，他更倾向把花鸟卷的话当成一个玩笑，或者是替身能力的一种形容。

花鸟卷羞涩道：“从前我们都是像刚才那样在梦中相拥，但现在我的力量更加强大，不止是在梦里，我可以来到现实里，与您……”

不可否认，花鸟卷真的很漂亮，长相很符合普罗修特的品味，如果他有一流的画工，他也很乐意将她描绘纸上。

花鸟卷的长相端庄，衣服都是上好的面料，剪裁精细，但穿在身上衬托着她飘逸的动作，却会有一股微妙的凌乱感，让人想入非非，尤其是那双紧勒大腿的白色长袜，他一回想起梦里摸到她底下是没穿的，一股血气又情不自禁地往下涌，牵动他刚受的伤，让他不禁眉头紧蹙。

该死的，诚实的，意大利男人的身体。

普罗修特下床打开手提电脑，输入了昨天执行任务的美术馆名字，搜到了花鸟卷原来所在的那幅画作的简介。

“……相传由一位天才画家绘成。他绘制它的时候，倾注了毕生心血。画成后，他日日留在书房内，与画相伴。但画卷终非活物，少女无法回应画家。他便心含幽怨，郁郁而逝。终于画卷有了灵气，变为活物。而他却早已化为尘土。”

画家在把她画出来之前，想必已在想象中跟她拥抱过无数次，才能创造出如此生动的形象，她是画家最浓厚的感情和最深沉的欲念的集合体，是一个会让观者一眼沉沦的美丽少女。

仍被“壮烈成仁”束缚住的花鸟卷说：“您当时并不富裕，但是您倾尽一切，寻找最昂贵、最珍稀的天然矿石颜料，只为赋予我最好的色彩。当其它同时代的画作逐渐变黄、发旧，我的色彩却愈发鲜艳。”她侧过头，几绺黑发从她的发髻里垂下来，“为了给我的头发上色，您历尽千辛万苦，找来了当时独一无二的天外陨石。”

普罗修特注视着她，少女的眼睛单纯、干净，充满了热情，看不见谎言。

“壮烈成仁”松开了花鸟卷，她轻轻摔在了普罗修特的床上。

“你走吧，从哪里来的，就回哪里去。”

“可是，我已经回不去了。一旦离开画卷超过一定的距离和时间，我就再也回不去了。”花鸟卷握着“壮烈成仁”的手，普罗修特也手心一热，“我现在只能跟它一起住在您的体内。”

“如果我不同意呢？”

“我也不知道。可能……我会死吧？”

“我这里没有地方养闲人。”

“不，我可以为您疗伤。”花鸟卷指着普罗修特渗出血点的裤子，“一定很疼吧？实在很抱歉。”

普罗修特叹了一口气，问：“你真会疗伤？怎么做？”

“像这样的小伤口，让我摸一下，或者亲一下就会好了。”

见识过花鸟卷的疗伤能力以后，普罗修特允许她暂时住在自己体内，只是每次召唤出“壮烈成仁”的时候，她也会被一同召唤出来。

此外，在普罗修特没有召唤的时候，她也会不请自来。

他想过让她也帮忙治疗其他组员，但除了他以外，所有人都无法看见她，也无法听见她，对她的触碰和治疗毫无反应。在暗中确认这个事实以后，普罗修特决定向其他人隐瞒花鸟卷的存在。

或许也有一点自私的成分，他估计自己会无法容忍花鸟卷像治疗他那样去治疗别人，花鸟卷似乎也不乐意去治疗除他以外的任何人。在她眼中只有普罗修特一个，其他人哪管他是生是死。

现在，花鸟卷面对面地跪坐在他的身上，就像他们初次在梦里相见那样，只是彼此身上都褪尽了衣衫，花鸟卷的嘴唇被亲得红肿，像花瓣一样鲜艳的红延伸她的脖子、胸口，散落身体各处。

普罗修特用力去顶她，感受她在怀里颤抖，一对雪白的乳房在眼前乱跳。

她的身体构造跟普通女人没有差别，可是品尝起来更加鲜嫩甜美，他加快了身下的节奏，含住了她的乳房。花鸟卷抓他的背，扯他的头发，尖叫着跟他一起到达了高潮。

幸好其他人无法听见她的声音，不然这些动静要引来全组人的围观。

完事以后，花鸟卷躺在凌乱的床铺上，单膝微屈，身侧是零落的花瓣，每次她出现都会伴随很多新鲜的花瓣。

房间里是浓郁的花香，一点咸腥味都闻不到。花鸟卷出汗越多，香味越浓。普罗修特经常拥抱她，身上、衣服上、床铺上都充满她的香味。人们问他是不是喷香水了，他说是。人们问他是哪个牌子的香水，他说那是秘密。

他躺在旁边，指尖沿着花鸟卷美好的小腹曲线滑动。

“你的那些小鸟到底是从哪里飞出来的？”他揉搓她饱满的乳房，这里已经被他找过无数次，都不见小鸟的踪影。

“您再找找。”花鸟卷嫣然一笑。

她一笑，普罗修特的心跳又快了几拍，他开始怀疑自己可能真是在一千年前创造出花鸟卷并深深恋慕她的画家。

他抓住她的大腿根，将她双腿往两侧大大地分开。粉红色的小口泛着水光，还挂着他的精液。他伸手指轻轻描绘那个小口的形状，逐渐地插进了食指和中指。

“那我就在这里再找一下。”普罗修特抽出手指，舌头探进了她的腿间。

普罗修特床头多了一个花瓶，每天都会换上新鲜的花儿。随后在据点的客厅、会议室里，也多了一些每天插着不同鲜花的花瓶。新鲜的香气驱赶着据点里腐败的腥味和阴冷的潮湿味。

这是花鸟卷从自己的庭院里带来的礼物，庭院是创造她的画家在画她的同时，在其它画纸上留下的一花一草汇聚而成的、给她的礼物，如今与她融为一体，她到哪里，她的庭院就在哪里。

画师是一千年前的东方人，那时的交通不发达，他见过的都是本土植物，因此花鸟卷的庭院里采摘到的都是古老的、东方的花卉，在这个西方国家里却非常稀罕。

鲜花是花鸟卷送到普罗修特手上，再由普罗修特亲手插到花瓶里。他一向在力所能及的范围内维持着体面和讲究的生活方式，组员们对他这一举动也就不惊讶了。

每次从床上下来，花鸟卷的发髻都会散开，头发凌乱地披在身后。普罗修特想帮她整理头发，她说不用，手在眼前轻轻一挥，发型又完好如初。

“不如让我来帮您梳头。”她让普罗修特坐在床边，拿过梳子和橡皮筋跪在他身后，纤细的手指逐一解开他被汗沾湿的、打结的金发。

“好了。”她递了一面镜子上来。

普罗修特侧过头，摸了摸后脑勺排成一列的四个小小的发髻，觉得很像花鸟卷的四只小鸟。

“您真好看。”花鸟卷从后圈住他的脖子，凑在他耳边轻声道。从那以后，普罗修特的发型就变成这样了。四个小小的发髻，有时是花鸟卷给他梳理，有时是他亲自梳理。

花鸟卷知道他是干什么的，因为每次执行任务召唤出替身时，无论他是否愿意，花鸟卷也会像他的另一个替身一样同时被召唤出来。

起初普罗修特会犹豫当着花鸟卷的面动手，但她不在乎他做的是善是恶，是好是坏，她只关心他是否安然无恙。如果她的力量能作用到目标身上，她也会很乐意帮忙补刀。

但她只能把治疗的力量作用到普罗修特身上，因此她只能守候在旁，及时上前拥抱他，亲吻他，为他治疗每一个小小的伤口，以免有遗漏，当晚她还会为他从头到脚再仔细检查一遍。

人们好奇普罗修特作为一个杀手，为何能一点伤疤都没有，皮肤还那么好。

他说，那是他的实力不允许有伤口出现在身上，皮肤好是天生的，或许跟他偶尔用护肤品有点关系。人们问他是哪个牌子的护肤品，他说那是秘密。

花鸟卷不能长期暴露在外面，就像一幅画不能长时间放在太阳底下晒，她需要收纳她的容器，以前她藏在一幅画里，现在她藏在普罗修特的身体里。这意味着普罗修特没有了隐私，更不可能去找别的女人。

“你不能回去原来的画里，那可以寄住在另一幅画里吗？”普罗修特从后抱着她，一边闻着她头发上的香气一边问。

“那些画不是属于我的，我不能随便去住。我现在只能住在您的身体里。”她转过身，红色的眼睛像兔子那样看着他，“您嫌我麻烦吗？”

“我总有一天会死，你不能在我体内永远住下去。”

“不，您不会死的。无论您身上有什么伤口，我都会逐一为您修复。”

普罗修特接受过她的治疗的次数，就跟他们做爱的次数差不多，因此对她的能力已经心中有数。

“如果我身上的伤多到你来不及治疗呢？”他点了一根烟，注视着被火光燃烧变短的部分，“我可以加速别人的衰老，却无法阻止任何人的衰老速度，衰老就是全身的细胞不约而同地一起缓慢受伤，最后迈进一个不可逆的死亡过程。你看着我的眼睛，老实告诉我，除了在我体内，就没有其它容身之所吗？”

花鸟卷躲闪着他的目光，最后只好说：“不属于我的画，我不能去住，如果是属于我的画就不一样……”

“这个不难，我现在就画一幅属于你的画。”

普罗修特从床上一跃而起，拿来纸笔，三两下就画出了一幅画。

花鸟卷问：“画的是什么？”

“这是你啊。”

“……现在的您，真是一点绘画天赋都没有。”尽管如此，她还是高兴地接过了普罗修特为她画的第一张画。

“普罗修特，你最近去学画画了？可是画得太糟糕了，肯定卖不了好价钱！”组员说。

“关你什么事，杀手就不能有点艺术追求吗？”

普罗修特为花鸟卷画了厚厚一叠的画，藏在他房间的抽屉里，她可以住在里面的任何一张当中，不过她最喜欢的当然还是住在普罗修特体内。

最近，普罗修特完成了他的第一幅油画，是空余时间在外面的画室里画的，为了给花鸟卷一个惊喜，他特意不带上她去画室。

这幅油画没有装框，就这样用钉子挂在他房间的墙上。花鸟卷很喜欢这份礼物，说很感谢他送了她一个新的花园，里面种的都是不一样的西方花草，她说要在梦里带他去参观她的花园。

“等我回来，我就跟你一起去看。”普罗修特亲了一下她，就像每天上班前亲吻妻子的丈夫一样，等到晚饭时间他就会回来再给她一个吻。

花鸟卷留在了油画里，普罗修特这次的任务没有带上她。

可是这次她等了好多天，普罗修特都没有回来。她有不好的预感，又怕又急，但她就像一株不会走动的植物一样，哪里都去不了。

普罗修特的房门终于打开了，她惊喜地从画里出来迎接，却失望地发现是一个银色头发的男人，她认得他是普罗修特的队长里苏特。

里苏特漠然地站了一会儿，开始翻找每一个抽屉，期盼能从中找到哪怕一点的、更多的、关于老板的线索。

他看到普罗修特抽屉里那些潦草的手稿，突然抖动着肩膀坐在地上，流下眼泪。

“永别了，普罗修特。”

花鸟卷意识到这句话当中的可怕意味，激动地跪在里苏特旁边，大声地询问他普罗修特的下落。但是除了普罗修特，谁都看不见她，听不见她。

看着里苏特离去的背影，她终于也明白了。

“永别了，普罗修特，我的主人。”此时已是泣不成声。

似乎过了很久，很久，她花园里不知花开花落了第几轮，又有人打开了普罗修特的房门。

这次是一班陌生的面孔。

一个粉色西装、金黄头发的少年指挥一个人说：“米斯达，把这里的东西都收回去。”然后静静地看着挂在墙上的、普罗修特送给花鸟卷的唯一一幅油画。

“这幅画里有生命的力量。”他转身又吩咐道，“小心将它包起来，送回总部。”

不知又过了多久，花鸟卷发现自己又回到了美术馆的展厅。

一个少年站在她面前，仰慕地注视着她。

虽然他这次又变成了另一副样子，但她很快地认出了他。

“主人，您终于来了。”

——完


End file.
